the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimhilde's Threat/Running Away
(Later that day, a cruel-looking woman is riding along the sidewalk on her bicycle towards Alice's house. The woman has. She is Grimhilde. As she rode her bike, Grimhilde is livid for what happened earlier. After arriving at the farm, she parked her bike and went up to Derek, who just finished re-painting the white fences) Grimhilde: Derek? (Derek noticed and got confused) Derek: (Confused) Grimhilde? (Grimhilde walked up to Derek, carrying a basket) Grimhilde: We wish to speak with you and your wife about your daughter and sons. Derek: (Confused) Really? What did our daughter and sons do wrong? Grimhilde: I was scratched on the leg by their barbaric cat just because that thing was chasing my cat. (Realizing that’s what the kids tried to tell him and the others earlier, Derek tried to joke around to try and cheer the woman up) Derek: (Jokingly) Oh, so Dinah mistook you for a scratching post, huh? (He chuckled at first, but then stopped when Grimhilde glared daggers at him calmly) Derek: (Sighs) Alright. What is it you want? Grimhilde: I wish to discuss this in the house. Derek: (Nods with a shrug) Very well. (They go inside. Later in the family room, Alice, carrying Dinah, Gideon, Cody, and Edmond arrived to hear what Grimhilde would say to their concern as Grimhilde spoke to Odette and Derek. Even the farmhands, with James and Meowth cleaned up from the mud, were watching the whole thing) Grimhilde: That kitten is a menace! I wish to take it to the sheriff to be put down. Kids: Put down?! Edmond: No way! (Alice ran up to the farmhands for support) Alice: We won’t let her, right? Farmhands: (Agreeing) No, we won’t. Derek: I agree. Right, honey? (Odette nods in agreement) Alice: See, guys. It’s just that Dinah scratched her (Points at Grimhilde accusingly) because she attacked him first over her dumb cat! Cody: That’s right! Alice: It turned out that the cat stole Dinah’s favorite toy out of spite and he chased him because he wanted it back! Gideon: But we got it back nonetheless! (Grimhilde butted in in anger) Grimhilde: If you don’t hand over that cat, I will bring a lawsuit and take away your home! There is, after all, a law that protects people from cats that scratch. (Odette spoke up in Dinah’s defense) Odette: But Dinah’s gentle with gentle people! Grimhilde: That’s for the sheriff to decide. (She hands Odette and Derek a written piece of paper, much to Dinah, the children, and the farmhands’ concern) Grimhilde: Here’s his order allowing me to take that cat. Unless you want to go against the law. (Odette, Derek, and the farmhands looked at the paper and sighed in defeat sadly, much to the kids and Dinah’s concern) Derek: I’m sorry, kids. (The kids got shocked and concerned) Odette: I’m afraid poor Dinah has to go now. Ash: We can’t go against the law. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Grimhilde: Now you’re seeing reason! Alice: That can’t be right…. (Grimhilde picks up the basket she brought and held it out to Alice) Grimhilde: Now put that thing in the basket so it won’t attack me nor my cat again. (The kids got angry) Kids: No way! Alice: None of us won’t let you take him! (Edmond slaps the basket aside, shocking everyone, except Alice, Gideon, Cody, and Dinah) Edmond: Just go away! Gideon: Or maybe one of us will scratch you ourselves! Odette: Children! Alice: (Ignoring Odette) You wicked old witch! (Alice then turned to Odette in desperation while preventing Grimhilde from grabbing Dinah from her) Alice: Mom, Dad, guys, please don’t let her take Dinah! Stop her! Odette: Derek, just put him in the basket. Cody: No!! Brock: We can’t lose this farm! (Derek sadly took Dinah out of Alice’s arms, despite her trying to stop him and sadly placed Dinah in the basket, much to Alice’s anger and sadness. She and the boys tried to grab the basket, but the concerned farmhands grabbed them and took them outside. After they were gone, Odette and Derek glared at Grimhilde and Odette shouted at her) Odette: Grimhilde! Just because you think you own this county, doesn’t mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For so long, I wanted to say some bad things about you, but being a Christian woman, I won’t say it! Derek: I do! You are a wicked witch! Grimhilde: Now, now, you did the right thing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must head to the sheriff. (She walked out. Outside, Alice and the boys saw her and tried to stop her, but the farmhands held them back in concern) Gideon: Let go of us! (But to no avail, the four watched helplessly as Grimhilde left with Dinah in the basket and pedaled away. As Alice and the boys collapsed on their knees in sadness, they were released as Odette and Derek came out) Alice: (Sadly) This just can’t be right. Dinah was my best friend. Cody: And now she’s gone. Gideon: Never to be seen again. Edmond: Yeah. (The boys got up and started walking into the house sadly when they see the farmhands, feeling guilty, trying to cheer Alice up) Meowth: I’m sure you’ll find a new cat. Especially similar…. (But Alice got up and savagely exploded at them in anger, shocking them) Alice: STOP IT!! I bet that law she made was fake! And you did nothing to help us at all! I tried to tell you before, but you didn’t listen! Nothing ever works with you when it all comes down to brains, courage, and heart! Nothing! (Feelings hurt, the farmhands walked away sadly, silently crying in tears. As Odette and Derek went up to Alice in anger, Alice turned to them in anger as well) Derek: Alice! This attitude won’t bring Dinah back to us! Odette: That’s right! It’s not like I’ll magically make it go away! Alice: But I’m serious! That order has to be fake! Odette: Then what are we supposed to do, go to the sheriff and ask him “Did you order Grimhilde to take Dinah from us?!” Alice: It wouldn’t hurt! Derek: Alice, please stop shouting at us! Alice: Why should I?! You were never there for me nor my brothers! All you do about here is work and ignore us, and worst of all, you never understand us, appreciate us, nor ask us what we want! Odette: Alice, please! Stop overreacting! It’s not the end of the world! Alice: IT IS TO ME!!!! (Odette, Derek, the farmhands, and the boys got shocked at Alice’s response. Derek and Odette then got angry and both pointed at the door) Derek: That’s it, young lady! You’re grounded! Odette: And stay in your room until tomorrow! Alice: You know what? Gladly! (She stormed up to the front porch to the boys, who looked concerned. Even the farmhands looked sad and concerned) Alice: I hate you all and I never want to see you all ever again! (A short pause, then Alice, realizing those mean words she said, melted her anger away and storms inside with angry and sad tears as the boys go in with her. Odette and Derek’s anger melted away slowly afterwards, and they, along with the farmhands, looked at each other in concern, guilt, and sadness. Elsewhere, Grimhilde continued pedaling away, and Dinah pushed the cover of the basket up, popping out. With Grimhilde not looking, he jumped out of the basket and ran back to the farm. Back in her and her brothers’ bedroom, which is on the first floor, Alice sobbed quietly with her face buried in her face as the boys comforted her. Suddenly, the four heard a cute familiar meow and they see Dinah jump up to the bedroom window and onto Alice’s bed. Alice stopped crying and hugged her happily as the boys got happy as well) Alice: Dinah, you came back! How? Cody: Who cares how she escaped? Edmond: She’s back with us! Gideon: Yeah. (Suddenly, concern dawned on the four children and Alice hugged Dinah in concern) Alice: Wait a minute. Grimhilde might come back for you. (Realizing Alice’s right, Cody and Edmond quickly grabbed their and Alice’s red, brown, and blue backpacks respectively and they and Alice began packing some clothes) Alice: We have to get out of here! We have to run away, far away from here! Cody and Edmond: I agree! (After packing their clothes, they, Gideon, and Dinah secretly snuck out of the room and noticing Odette, Derek, and the farmhands working some more outside without seeing them, packed some food, including a chocolate cream pie slice, as well, and snuck out of the farm. They then head to Gideon’s house and secretly packed some food and clothes for Gideon in his green backpack as well. Then they leave and ran down the sidewalk, hopefully to get away from all the trouble and Grimhilde) Coming up: Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, and Dinah meet up with an old friend named Merlin, who shows them the wonders of the world, and secretly gives advice to return home with a little white lie. Then, a twister hits and little do those children and Dinah know, their journey begins there. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies